


Elementary

by losemotivationquickly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losemotivationquickly/pseuds/losemotivationquickly
Summary: Koo Junhoe is sure that Hanbin likes him. He knows it, so even if Hanbin has yet to confess, even if he is a bit too close to a certain other rapper, Junhoe wouldn't say anything.





	Elementary

Of course, Kim Hanbin likes Koo Junhoe.

It's elementary, obvious as the sun and the moon are one (according to Junhoe alone, since his other unenlightened fellows choose to blindly believe the textbook instead). Point is, Hanbin is so very much in love with him, he knows it even when the leader hasn't confessed. That hyung is always a bit densed, but Junhoe can wait. It's nice to take things slow sometimes, and because Hanbin is conspicuously head over heels for him, what is bound to happen will eventually befall.

So he doesn't mind that much when Hanbin is a little too close with the other members, although he will suggest the leader to tone it down a bit once they become official. He can understand, of course, that since the two of them are not yet an item, Hanbin must find his comfort somewhere else in hope of tracing the image of Junhoe.

He understands, so he doesn't say anything when Hanbin sits on Chanwoo's laps, the kid has the same height as Junhoe, after all. Donghyuk who got hugged and spun around in the leader's embrace is at the same age as him, and Yunhyeong is as charming as him, so there's no question if he has Hanbin snuggling by his arm.

He still hasn't found what he and Bobby have in common, though, but since the leader is recently overly clingy towards the older rapper, he figures that there must be some similarities. Remarkable ones at that, or else there would be no reasons for Hanbin to keep giving Bobby those hearteyes and dazed smile as if the latter is all that brightens his world, or is a human-sized chocolate ice-cream, or something like that. Maybe 'cause they both have raspy voice, Junhoe concludes, for there should be no other explanation.

He doesn't really understand, but he also does not want to doubt Hanbin's feelings, so he lets it slide. Even when the leader's smile as the other rapper strokes his hair does inflict a tingling pain on his heart.  
  
  


 

 

Junhoe is certain that Hanbin favors him the most ( _elementary_ ), for he is the one Hanbin will go to whenever he is in need of consolation for his sulky fit. Junhoe has seen one too many times those black orbs gleaming with anger while pouty lips pressed into a thin line as the leader flops himself on Junhoe. And then in his embrace, the tiger-leader is, in these particular occasions, just a whiny brat with a bad attitude, a side that is yet to be revealed to anyone but him.

Hanbin never tells Junhoe what has possibly upsetted him, but the latter does not inquire as long as he gets a smile ( _dumb_ ) after hugging the leader better, and sometimes they would even spend the night together on Junhoe's bed when the leader is too lazy to go back to his shared room with Bobby. It's either because he doesn't want to be in the same room as the older rapper, or he just wants to spend time cuddling with Junhoe, which are all good things.

So even if Junhoe notices that the leader's mood has improved considerably just when Bobby finishes his filming together with Jisoo, he doesn't say anything at all.  
  
  


 

 

Junhoe is positive that Hanbin is going to confess to him. ( _Finally_ )

The leader has been quite fidgety and nervous recently, which is quite uncharacteristic for a person as confident and proud as him. But Junhoe is only sure of his assumption when Hanbin approaches him one day, looking like he wants to ask something but instead just keeps biting his short nails out of anxiety, which is kind of cute, but Junhoe knows that it's not getting anywhere unless he initiates the conversation himself.

"Just spit it out." - A sensible and friendly way to make small talk by Junhoe's definition.

Hanbin perks up to eye him with hesitation. He looks like he is immediately regretting his words as he slowly, cautiously says:

"So, uh... I want to ask you something, but there's a possibility that it's gonna make our relationship very awkward. Just fair warning."

"Fear not, you are the living definition of awkwardness already, hyung. It can't be worse."

Hanbin looks like he would kick the younger boy very brotherly if he is not so anxious, he dismisses it as Junhoe just being Junhoe, then proceeds with a serious tone he only uses when discussing with Yang CEO about toy figurines:

"You know about... uhh...ho-homosexual relationship?" He chokes a bit on the sound of the word, the tip of his ears flush red. He protests as Junhoe raises an eyebrow at him. "What? I just think that the term maybe a little too academic for an individual who washed their smart phone after dropping it down the toilet,"

"I do know," The younger boy cuts in, gestures his hand for the leader to continue. "So what?"

Hanbin curls his fingers into his sweat pants and gulps visibly before leaning in to whisper as if telling the other a horrifying secret:

"Do you hate it?"

Junhoe can even taste the nervousness in the air as the older boy stares at him intensely, eyes wide, worried but also curious. He can tease the leader by dragging the silence a bit longer, but because he's in fact a kind man and Hanbin looks so honest and mostly because of the second reason, he decides to grant an answer then and there.

"No. Love is not wrong, no matter what form it may take." He said, to which Hanbin squints his eyes with suspicion.

"Where did you get that from?" The leader asks doubtingly.

"... In one of Jinhwan hyung's books." He admits, but instantly adds. "But I do mean that I don't judge others base on their preference of partners and..."

"I know, I know." Hanbin bursts out laughing seeing the other hastily justifying himself. "Although our June has failed the maknae's kindness test, he has always been a warm-hearted kid in his own way, am I right?"

The leader's grin widens as he dodges Junhoe's (friendly) slap. The latter doesn't miss a relieved sigh escaping Hanbin's lips, and suddenly he himself starts to feel nervous. If Hanbin is asking him about this kind of thing, and if it's going where he thinks it's going-

A bright smile still lingers on Hanbin's face, and the younger boy feels all of his nerves on edge as those lips open for words to come.

_(This is it)_

"Thanks, kid. You might not know it but you have given me just the encouragement I need." The leader stands up, placing a hand on Junhoe's shoulder. "I'm gonna buy you a water-proof phonecase as reward."

He laughs loudly as the younger boy bring his long leg up to kick him, then quickly escapes the room leaving the other behind. The half-hearted smile on Junhoe's face falters.

Maybe not this time, he tells himself while trying to ignore a twinge in his heart. Next time. Definitely Hanbin will tell him next time.

( _Please_ )  
  


 

 

Not just Junhoe but the whole group can realize by now that Hanbin is in love.

That dorky smile of his makes its presence more often than ever and so does the constant shade of pink on his cheeks. He starts to wear long sleeved shirts to dance practice, which does not help in the least in covering those conspicuous hickeys on his collar bones. And he still hasn't told Junhoe the confession that he has been expecting and probably never will, but Junhoe doesn't mind it. He doesn't need it anymore.

Their shared time together has been reduced since Hanbin has no longer found his warm embrace on his bad days, and once they complete their schedule Hanbin is always going somewhere else, or traps himself in his room with Bobby doing something, so the only time they spend together is the studio session. However, since a certain rapper has decided to join in to help Hanbin recently, they don't really have any time alone anymore.

"Oh. That sounds good. Your voice is great just now." Bobby exclaims in excitement with Hanbin on his laps, listening to the leader's newest work with Junhoe singing the guide track. The latter stares at the arms around Hanbin's waist as he deadpans:

"It should sound great. Or else I wouldn't become a singer, no?"

Bobby exchanges a nervous look with the boy in his arms, then hides his face behind Hanbin's shoulders, unsure of what he has done wrong. Hanbin smiles that dumb smile of his as he says:

"You know he doesn't mean it like that Junhoe. You did execute that part very well." Hanbin nods in satisfaction as he places his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "In fact, you should be the main vocal of this. The emotion is right, just what I thought of when I wrote it."

"Do I have to compose a rap part in accordance to this?" Bobby grins, bright as the sun and maybe just as warm. "It's hard having to write heart-broken lines nowadays."

Junhoe doesn't miss a glimpse of those arms tightening around Hanbin. _(He never misses a thing.)_

"Is that so? Then I'm gonna make you sing for this." Hanbin says with a smirk as the older rapper gasps exasperatedly. "I haven't named the song, though" He contemplates, looking up at Junhoe in the recording room to ask. "Any suggestion?"

Junhoe tears his eyes from the two people sitting together on the other side of the glass. He remembers how he used to be the one hugging the leader from behind, only that the Hanbin in between his arms doesn't look at him so lovingly. He glances back, just to trace the smile on Hanbin's lips and feels his own lips curve, a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Name it the same as the part that I sang so well." He says, looking back at the lyrics note with ugly hand-writing in front of him. " _Just go_."

Of course, Koo Junhoe likes Kim Hanbin, as much as the latter doesn't like him back.

_(All elementary things)_  
  



End file.
